


hello, hi, goodbye

by niallees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/pseuds/niallees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es una persona torpe, y él lo sabe. A veces, su pantalón es demasiado bajo y a veces es demasiado holgado o demasiado apretado. Cuando el cajero no da el suficiente cambio, él trata de disculparse por ello. Es malo en conocer gente nueva y tartamudea un poco. En realidad tartamudea mucho. Y también se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Lo cual es un nuevo nivel de torpeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, hi, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hello, hi, goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516128) by [jellyfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/pseuds/jellyfishes). 



Harry es una persona torpe y él lo sabe. Sabe que arrastra sus pies cuando camina y que todos sus miembros parecen ser demasiados flacos para su cuerpo. Él es bastante malo en la coordinación. Sabe que siempre espera demasiado tiempo para cortarse el pelo y por eso mismo sus rizos caen sobre sus ojos y se ve como un idiota. A veces, cuando el cajero no da el suficiente cambio, él trata de disculparse por ello. Es malo en conocer gente nueva y tartamudea un poco. En realidad tartamudea mucho. Y también se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Lo cual es un nuevo nivel de torpeza.

Algo sucedió cuando se mudaron a la ciudad para ir a la universidad juntos. Él sabe que Niall tiene un montón de malas cualidades. Él deja sus cosas por todas partes y nunca lava los platos y siempre deja muy poca leche en el cartón y todavía la guarda en el refrigerador. Pero también tiene esos hermosos ojos mañaneros que Harry nunca antes había visto hasta que comenzaron a desayunar juntos y además Niall en ocasiones se ríe cuando lee y Harry puede escucharlo a través de las paredes y de un tiempo para acá, ha comenzado a tartamudear demasiado cuando está alrededor de Niall.

Y es extraño, porque Niall y Harry han sido mejores amigos desde que Niall se mudó justo al lado de la casa de Harry cuando ellos tenían alrededor de ocho años, y estaba bien, porque a pesar de que Harry tartamudeaba, Niall también sonaba extraño con ese loco acento que Harry nunca había escuchado antes. Pero ahora Harry ha comenzado a tartamudear más a menudo cuando Niall hace algo particularmente perfecto y eso hace a Harry sentirse incómodo. Lo que no es una sensación desconocida para él.

Ellos hacen todo juntos. A pesar de que Niall estudia Ingeniería y Harry Derecho. Todavía están en el mismo campus y Niall normalmente sigue esperándolo al salir de sus clases con algunos de sus amigos y le sonríe de una manera totalmente normal, pero aun así consigue que el estómago de Harry se encoja.

Niall es mejor en hacer amigos que Harry y conoce a gente como Zayn y Louis, que crecieron en Londres y son mucho más locos. Harry sólo tiene a Liam.

El conocía a Liam antes de llegar a Londres. No habían hablado desde que Harry se mudó, pero un día en su primera clase, Liam se dejó caer en la silla junto a Harry y él no tuvo que preocuparse acerca de que si lo recordaba o no, porque enseguida Liam había dicho: —Harry ¿verdad? y Harry ni siquiera había tartamudeado cuando dijo: —Sí.

\---

Liam siempre le ha apartado un asiento a Harry cuando va tarde, como ahora mismo, porque le toma una eternidad sacar a Niall de la cama ya que el rubio se queja cada vez que Harry no lo espera para irse juntos a la universidad.

 ―¿Qué me perdí?  ―le pregunta Harry cuando se desliza en el asiento al final de la fila, sacando una libreta de su mochila―. ¿Te puedo pedir prestado un lápiz?

Liam suspira, sonriéndole a Harry.  ―Nada importante, sólo un resumen de lo que vamos a ver en clase. Y sí, si puedes.

Harry sabe que a Liam le gusta cuidar a la gente y aunque Liam ruede los ojos al saber que de nuevo Harry olvidó algo, él siempre estará para ayudarlo.

 ―Mi salvador  ―dice Harry y Liam niega. A Harry no le importa porque él sabe que es con cariño.

Por la mitad de la clase sobre el derecho familiar, Harry está garabateando estrellas en el margen de sus notas y enviándole mensajes a Niall pidiéndole que sea vean después. Liam mira de reojo y suspira, pero Harry sabe que le va a prestar sus notas más tarde, cuando los exámenes vengan y los dos estén entrando en pánico a pesar de que Liam no tiene ninguna razón para estarlo.

 ―¿Quieres venir al café después?  ―susurra y Liam se encoge de hombros.

 ―¿Con Niall?

Niall y Liam se han visto algunas veces. Liam sabe lo suficiente del rubio, por Harry. Lo suficiente para saber que Harry y Niall son uno mismo.

 ―Creo que Niall llevará a Zayn y a Louis.

Liam suspira, volviéndose finalmente hacia Harry sin molestarse en pretender que está escuchando la clase. ―Pero tú ya los conoces y yo me sentiré incómodo.

 ―No  ―dice Harry―. Yo sólo he conocido a Louis y a Zayn un par de veces, son más amigos de Niall.

 ―Pero yo no conozco a ninguno de ellos.

Harry sonríe  y Liam sabe que ya está planeando su argumento.  ―¡Me conoces a mí!

\---

Niall permite que Louis ordene el café y es una mala idea. Cinco cafés negros sin azúcar ¿en serio? Es martes por la mañana y Harry sabe que va a estar nervioso por el resto del día. Pero los ojos de Niall se arrugan por la risa cuando Louis golpea su espalda y se lame los labios al probar el café. Harry termina escupiendo por todos lados cuando trata de hacer lo mismo, pero la intención es la que cuenta. Y gana uno de los brazos de Niall enganchado alrededor de sus hombros. Él piensa que es bueno que Niall pretenda no notar cuando Harry se acerca más a él.

Su mesa es sin duda la más ruidosa y en algún lugar entre Zayn contando la historia acerca de la vez que él y Louis nadaron desnudos en el rio Támesis y Liam ordenando la segunda ronda de cafés, la cafetería se vacía casi por completo.

Salen media hora más tarde, disparando sonrisas avergonzadas por encima del hombro a las personas que ahí se encuentran. Louis engancha al instante su brazo a través de Zayn y lo arrastra hacía una ventana de una tienda señalando un par de zapatos que parecieran más grandes que Zayn, mientras Zayn rueda los ojos y trata de salir el brazo de Louis, quien sonríe con malicia. La maniobra de los dos es con tanta rapidez que en el momento en que Harry ha parpadeado, Louis tiene a Zayn pegado a la ventana diciéndole:  ―Nunca vas a conseguir apartarte de mí Malik ―antes de lamer su cuello y correr por la calle carcajeándose salvajemente mientras Zayn lo persigue.

Niall pasa un brazo alrededor de Harry, quien intenta abrazarlo hasta que está más cerca de él y Liam los mira antes de que Harry le sonría. Niall despeina suavemente el cabello de Harry, sonriendo suavemente hacia él y Harry odia esa sonrisa porque es tan malditamente platónica.

 ―¿Quieres que veamos algunas películas esta noche Hazza?  ―pregunta Niall, el espíritu de sus palabras se entierra en el pecho de Harry.

 ―¿Qué hay esta noche? ―pregunta Harry, frunciendo el ceño de una manera que siempre hace que Liam se ría de él.

Niall se vuelve hacía él y sonríe. ―Esta noche es el comienzo de una era, compañero ―dice y Harry arruga la frente  aún más, si eso es posible―. ¡Es la noche de cine de Hazza y Niall!

―Eso no es una cosa ―dice Harry serio, pero él ya está sonriendo porque le encanta cuando Niall sale con estas nuevas tradiciones. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última cosa de 'Hazza y Niall' y Harry nunca admitiría que en realidad  echa de menos cuando no sucede.

―Harry ―dice Liam mirando su reloj―. Tenemos que ir a clase. Y en realidad sonríe ante la forma en que Harry se ve visiblemente dividido entre su título de abogado y permanecer escondido bajo el brazo de Niall. Pero finalmente se mueve del agarre de Niall, encogiéndose de hombros hacia el rubio.

―Sigue devastadoramente lindo. Se despide Niall con una sonrisa, llamando a Zayn y Louis para que lo esperen y el corazón de Harry sigue a Niall al otro lado del patio.

La cosa es que Niall es realmente ajeno a los sentimientos de todos los demás porque él es tan bueno en ser honesto en los suyos. Si le gusta alguien, va hacérselo saber. Harry es realmente malo en hablar y mejor en fingir que todo está bien.  Harry no piensa decirle lo que siente, porque eso sería completamente contraproducente a largo plazo y podría terminar en un ambiente bastante incómodo.

Así que a pesar de que Harry quiere correr detrás de Niall y besarlo hasta que cada uno se enferme, se da la vuelta y sigue a Liam al otro lado de la universidad y trata de consolarlo por el hecho de que van cinco minutos tarde a su clase.

\---

La noche de cine de Hazza y Niall tiene una duración de unas cuatro semanas antes de que Niall se enfade de ello y decida que ver películas no es tan bueno, por lo que dejan de hacerlo. Y entonces Niall decide que quiere tener una fiesta.

Harry no es muy bueno con las fiestas, pero Niall quiere una y lo va a conseguir, por supuesto que lo hará. Él pone a Harry como encargado de los aperitivos y le dice que él estará a cargo del alcohol, lo que Harry piensa que es una buena idea porque Niall es irlandés y le gusta la cerveza y de todos modos bebe mucho más que él. A veces lo hace cuando sale con Zayn y Louis cuando Harry quiere quedarse en casa a leer o estudiar o hacer algo productivo con su tiempo. Y no le importa. Es bueno que Niall tenga gente para pasar el rato, gente que le pueda dar lo que Harry no puede, aunque a veces él desea que Niall sólo quisiera lo que él puede darle.

Niall sobreestima cuántas personas pueden caber en su apartamento e invita a todas las personas que conoce. Harry casi se desmaya cuando llega al apartamento después de su viaje relámpago a la tienda y casi no puede conseguir abrir la puerta.

Entonces Niall está caminando a través de la multitud de cuerpos sudorosos, con su cerveza colocada de manera segura por encima de su cabeza para no derramarla. ―Creo que podría haber exagerado esta vez, Haz ―él dice, pero está sonriendo y Louis está justo detrás de él, poniendo una mano en su hombro y diciendo―. Gran fiesta, Nialler ―y es un grito por encima de la palpitante música.

Harry no ha visto sonreír a Niall tan brillantemente por un tiempo y su corazón se hunde un poco más en su pecho porque Louis es realmente bueno en hacer sonreír a la gente. Por lo general, Harry se enoja cuando Louis hace una broma que hace reír a todos, porque él es realmente una mierda con los chistes. Luego se vuelve aún más molesto porque no puede dejar de reír y  él no quiere hacerlo, pero es realmente malo en que no le guste la gente ―especialmente cuando son tan jodidamente agradables―.

\---

Al final de la noche, terminan en el suelo y todo el mundo ha hecho una especie de decisión general para irse del apartamento. Hay algunos rezagados, como la pareja de lesbianas que está en el sofá. Zayn está afuera, en el balcón y Liam está inclinado hacia Harry, porque a pesar de que él nunca lo admitiría, las fiestas lo hacen sentir muy nervioso.

―¿Crees que hay algo entre ellos? ―le pregunta Liam a Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia donde Niall y Louis están luchando por la última botella de cerveza a pesar de que está claro que es de Niall dado que es su apartamento, pero en realidad él no está tratando de quitársela realmente a Louis.

Harry se encoge de hombros. ―No lo sé ―dice lentamente―. Niall habría dicho algo si lo hubiera.

Él asiente con firmeza como para cimentar el punto y Liam termina estando de acuerdo.

―Estoy seguro de que lo habría dicho ―él dice.

―¿Te parece? ―Harry se sienta bruscamente, lo que hace que Liam se sacuda en sorpresa, volviéndose hacia él con un poco de risa.

―¿Te importaría si hay algo? ―pregunta con una mirada de complicidad y Harry se encoge porque eso es algo que no quiere que la gente se entere.

―No.

Él puede decir que Liam no le cree.

\---

Los cinco comienzan a pasar el rato y es raro porque los estudiantes de derecho,  en general, tienen habilidades sociales y los de ingeniería suelen ser los que caminan en zapatillas de deporte y pantalones vaqueros. Así que es un poco raro que los estudiantes de derecho salgan con los de ingeniería. Pero la verdad es que Liam y Harry son, probablemente, los más torpe de los cinco y en realidad no debería de funcionar así, pero el estereotipo nunca ha sido algo de importancia para Louis.

Van mucho a bares, porque a Niall le gusta beber y a Louis y a Zayn les gusta pensar que pueden beber más, pero nunca termina bien y Harry y Liam no tienen suficiente fuerza para ayudarlos y llevarlos a casa.

―Nunca te he preguntado lo que piensas de Louis y Zayn ―dice Niall una noche, cuando él y Harry están teniendo una noche tranquila y sin ninguno de los otros y es bueno, como en los viejos tiempos. A Harry no le importa salir con los otros chicos, pero a veces echa de menos simplemente ser él y Niall, como era antes de que Louis entra y pusiera un rubor en las mejillas de Niall que nunca antes había  estado allí.

Niall está mirándolo con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y Harry puede decir que está nervioso. Es obvio que él está loco por Louis, y Harry no tiene problema con eso, por supuesto que no, pero hace que su corazón se hinche al saber cuánto le importa  su opinión a Niall, que realmente le preocupe que él le diga que odia a sus nuevos amigos.

Se pregunta si tal vez si él le dijera que los odia, Niall realmente lo tomaría tan en serio que no pasaría más tiempo con ellos. Pero es imposible odiar a Louis.

―Son buenos chicos, Ni ―dice Harry con una sonrisa y él piensa que por la forma en que Niall visiblemente se ve feliz, vale la pena dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

Niall sonríe. ―Lo son ¿verdad? ―dice antes de lanzar una historia sobre una broma que Louis dijo a uno de sus profesores y la forma en que toda su cara se ilumina cuando habla de los ojos azules de Louis hace que el corazón de Harry se sienta nervioso y dañado.

Harry intenta distraerse a sí mismo contando las pecas de su mano y bueno, esto es realmente su vida, sentado ahí tratando de distraerse de las divagaciones de su mejor amigo.

—Y luego Zayn agarró a cada uno de nosotros de la mano y nos sacó de allí antes de que el profesor se percatara. Niall terminó con una risa, finalmente dejándose ir y liberando una enorme carcajada que hizo que Harry sonriera también, porque la risa de Niall es muy contagiosa.

―Eres ridículo ―dice Harry cuando Niall finalmente se ha calmado.

―Estás celoso de que todas tus clases consistan en copiar las notas de Liam‒aburrido‒Payne.

Niall tiene el descaro de poner una mirada escandalizada cuando Harry lo golpea en el brazo, porque Harry se pone muy sensible cuando las personas llaman a Liam aburrido.

―Bueno, por supuesto que se ve aburrido cuando lo pones al lado de Louis ―dice Harry―. Pero no es aburrido, lo juro por dios.

―¿Quién no es aburrido? ―dice una voz y Harry desea que Niall hubiera bloqueado la puerta de la entrada, de modo que Louis no pudiera entrar cada que quisiera, pero Niall es tan distraído y eso es una de las miles de cosas que Harry ama de él.

―Tú, por supuesto ―dice Niall y Harry rueda los ojos y se retira a su habitación con un libro bajo el brazo.

\---

Harry no reprueba exámenes muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, se pone bastante disgustado con él y arrastra sus pies mucho más de lo que normalmente lo hace y Niall lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que significa que algo está mal.

―Escúpelo ―dice cuándo se encuentra con Harry fuera de su sala de conferencias.

Harry ya ha arrugado el examen y lo ha escondido en el fondo de su mochila antes de que Liam pueda preguntarle cómo le fue en la prueba.

―Reprobé el examen ―dice Harry con tristeza y Niall le da palmadas en el hombro.

―Bueno, mi querido Hazza ―dice Niall―. Me parece que tenemos que comprar un montón de comida chatarra y tratar de comernos nuestros sentimientos, ¿Qué tal te parece?

Harry sonríe un poco porque Niall siempre puede hacerlo sonreír.

―Deberíamos de emborracharnos ―dice Niall cuando le abre la puerta a Harry, haciéndolo caminar al apartamento antes que él y tirando a la izquierda la bolsa de compras que consiguieron en la tienda antes de llegar al apartamento.

―¿Por qué? ―dice Harry con tristeza y Niall se encoge de hombros.

―Va a hacer que te sientas mejor ―dice Niall metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas, sacando una botella de Vodka y Harry se pregunta por un momento cómo diablos se las arregló para comprarla sin que él se diera cuenta.

―No lo creo ―dice Harry, y Niall toma su brazo mientras trata de convencerlo.

―¿Por favor? ―pregunta, con los ojos particularmente profundos y Harry asiente de inmediato porque realmente ¿cómo podía decir que no a esa cara? Es biológicamente imposible. Niall se ríe―. Sabía que había una razón de porque te metiste a la escuela de leyes Hazza ―él dice―. Hay algo acerca de la forma en que puedes salirte de las circunstancias que te hacen perfecto para el trabajo.

Harry golpea a Niall en el brazo y el rubio se derrumba en el suelo dramáticamente, lo que tiene a Harry riendo de inmediato y sí, Niall es bastante bueno en hacer que la gente se sienta mejor, es probable que ni siquiera necesite el alcohol. ―Eres un desgraciado ―dice Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá estirando sus extremidades, esperando a que Niall traiga los vasos de chupitos con vodka.

Siete shots más tarde y Harry está borracho, mucho más de lo que normalmente puede estar incluso Niall, lo cual es mucho decir para alguien que puede salir a tomar con Louis y Zayn. Niall está lamiendo unas gotas de vodka de su labio inferior y se lo deja muy brillante después de eso y Harry está mirando su lengua y Niall lo ve y le dice. ―Quieres besarme ¿verdad?

Harry jura que su corazón se detiene y entonces está a punto de negarlo y sentarse en una posición adecuada en lugar de tener la mitad de su cuerpo tumbado en el sofá y la otra mitad sobre Niall, pero entonces Niall dice: ―Entonces, hazlo.

Harry no sabe lo que él esperaba, pero besar a Niall es abrumador. Él sabe a vodka pero aun así es lindo y Harry casi se tira hacia atrás, sorprendido, en estado de shock por el hecho de que está besando a Niall, porque wow, ha estado enamorado de este tipo más de lo que pensaba. Pero Niall es insistente, presionando su boca a la de Harry hasta que abre la boca y deja que Niall lama el interior.

Él trata de maniobrarse a sí mismo para tener un mejor acceso a la boca de Niall, pero está a punto de caer del sofá cuando siente las manos de Niall en sus hombros. ―Quédate ahí ―dice Niall, tirando de Harry más cerca para besarlo de nuevo. Las manos de Niall en su cabello se sienten increíbles y él no puede creer que esto esté pasando realmente, que los labios de Niall se encuentren en su cuello. Que las piernas de Niall se abran para permitir que Harry se arrodille.

Harry se presiona a si mismo hacia adelante, entre las piernas de Niall, con ganas de estar más cerca. Más cerca es genial, más cerca es maravilloso. Él puede sentir la polla de Niall a través de sus pantalones vaqueros, caliente y dura, y es por él. Harry siente un escalofrío correr a través de él cuando besa el cuello de Niall, y sus dedos se anudan en la espalda de su camiseta.

―Haz ―murmura Niall cuando siente las manos de Harry empujando en la parte posterior de su torso, dejando al descubierto la línea del ombligo. Harry besa suavemente a lo largo de la línea y Niall murmura algo como: 'No tienes que hacerlo' pero al mismo tiempo empuja la cabeza de Harry hacia su entrepierna.

Harry se ríe un poco, cuando sus torpes dedos trabajan en la cremallera de los pantalones de Niall.  Una vez que termina con ella, él pone su boca en la erección de Niall y el cálido aliento se estrella en los calzoncillos oscuros del rubio. Niall lloriquea y Harry no está seguro, pero cree escuchar su nombre, y sabe que le gusta el sonido que Niall está haciendo. El único problema es que tiene poca o ninguna idea de cómo hacer esto, porque nunca lo ha hecho.

―Niall, yo..

―Harry ―se queja Niall y Harry sabe que esa es la voz de Niall que no toma un no por respuesta y Harry mira al rubio (cuyos ojos están cerrados) mientras le saca los calzoncillos y lame una larga línea desde la base hasta la punta de su polla.

Es desordenado y Harry nunca tuvo una polla dentro de su boca antes, así que le duele la mandíbula y no puede tragar todo correctamente, por lo que termina con un poco de saliva en la barbilla mientras chupa a Niall.

―Sí, de esa manera ―dice Niall, su voz es baja y el pene de Harry tiene contracciones dentro de sus vaqueros mientras el baja la boca un poco más, dejando que Niall se deslice más dentro de su garganta. Trata de tragarlo, sus labios están húmedos y brillantes cuando Niall finalmente baja la vista hacia él. Harry se aleja de él con un sonido sordo y Niall se queja por la pérdida de la cálida y húmeda boca de Harry―. Hazza ―murmura―. ¿Qué estás? Los labios de Harry están alrededor de sus dedos mientras los chupa. ―Oh.

Harry resopla alrededor de sus dedos, rodando los ojos y Niall deja escapar una risa. ―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta porque este tipo de cosas podrían ser realmente incomodas, pero Harry no se detiene. Él no ha llegado tan lejos para no conseguir algo de Niall y él nunca lo había querido más como en estos momentos. Tal vez el alcohol tiene algo que ver con su falta de inhibiciones y la debilidad de razonamiento.

Harry se está desabrochando su pantalón con una mano mientras que sigue llenando de saliva los dedos de Niall, porque esto es realmente algo que no puede esperar y Niall se levanta del sofá y está de rodillas delante de él con su pantalón abajo.

Él no sabe cómo sucede, pero él está acostado en la alfombra y guía la mano de Niall entre sus piernas. El labio inferior está agarrado entre sus dientes mientras Niall trabaja lentamente en él, preparándolo y sí, duele y sí, él sabe realmente lo que esto significa, pero nunca va a amar a alguien tanto como a Niall, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿quién iba a ser una mejor persona para hacerle esto?

―Será mejor que no echemos a perder la alfombra haciendo esto ―se queja Harry y Niall no puede resistir y termina riendo con tanta fuerza que tiene que parar y recuperar el aliento y sus ojos se ven tan hermosos cuando brillan así.

―Idiota ―dice Niall mientras comienza a hundirse y el aliento de Harry queda atrapado en su garganta.

―Ni ―lloriquea, entrecortado y doloroso, pero Niall no se detiene hasta que está completamente dentro de Harry y sus mejillas están más enrojecidas que de costumbre. El rubor se extiende por su cuello y continua por debajo de su camiseta y Harry desea habérsela quitado antes de empezar porque le gustaría saber hasta qué punto el pecho de Niall se sonroja, pero es demasiado tarde porque Niall está empujando dentro de él. Al principio poco profundo, pero luego, duro y fuerte, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro escondido en el hombro de Harry.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry tiembla cuando se viene, sus dedos están envueltos lánguidamente alrededor de todo su pene y eso está bien porque Niall está demasiado distraído para molestarse en salir de él. Niall lo sigue, mueve sus caderas cuando se libera dentro de Harry.

―Aw, Ni. ¿En serio? ―lloriquea Harry cuando Niall sale y Harry se mueve un poco incómodo.

Niall se encoge de hombros. ―No es mi culpa que seas tan desesperado Hazza ―dice con una sonrisa y despeina el cabello de Harry. Se levanta y tira de su pantalón, pasando una mano por su cabellera rubia antes de estirarse y arrastrar los pies a través de la sala hacia su habitación.

Se da la vuelta justo cuando llega a la puerta y mueve su pie en señal de nervios. ―Estamos bien, ¿verdad? ―pregunta―. Quiero decir, esto no va a ser raro ni nada, ¿no?

Harry siente que su corazón cae un poco porque no está seguro de que significa eso, pero no suena bien para él, pero traga fuertemente desde donde todavía está sentado en la alfombra, con las manos pegajosas y asiente con la cabeza a pesar del nudo en la garganta. ―Sí ―contesta―. Sí, vamos a estar bien.

\---

Harry está casi listo para salir de su habitación y besar a Niall a la mañana siguiente. Él puede oler el desayuno, y eso es lo que se hace ¿no? Después de estar con alguien, por lo general se permite besarlo al día siguiente. Claro, anoche no dormirían en la misma cama pero eso era porque a Niall le gustaba tener su espacio y Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Niall está de espaldas a Harry cuando él sale de su habitación y camina hacia la cocina y cuando oye a Harry estirar sus extremidades con un gruñido detrás de él, se da la vuelta y sonríe y Harry no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa, como siempre.

―Buenos días, Ni ―dice suavemente y Niall camina hacia él y le acaricia el pelo con la mano que no está sosteniendo la  espátula y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él en un cálido abrazo.

―Te ves adorable recién levantado ―se burla Niall y Harry se ruboriza, dejando caer su cara en el hombro de Niall―. Lleva tu trasero a la mesa, estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Harry asiente, dejándose caer en una de las sillas y estirando el cuello porque todavía no puede ver que es lo que Niall está cocinando. Niall no lo hace muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace, siempre es absolutamente increíble.

―Así que ―dice Niall mientras desliza un plato de comida para Harry―. Creo que voy a pedirle a Louis una cita.

Harry cree que puede escuchar su propia sangre palpitando en sus oídos cuando Niall dice eso, y wow, en realidad no era así como él había esperado que iba a ser la mañana siguiente. Se suponía que tenía que compartir unos cuantos besos, tal vez recibir algunos mimos mientras veían la televisión. No estaba destinada a comenzar con los grandes planes de Niall de pedirle a uno de sus amigos una cita. ―Oh ―dice Harry en voz baja y Niall se mete más comida a la boca.

―Quiero decir, creo que es bastante obvio que le he gustado durante algún tiempo y me imagino que necesito ponerme a trabajar en eso.

Harry asiente vagamente, mordiendo un poco de pan. ―Suena como que sabes lo que quieres ―dice en voz baja y luego se olvida del resto de la conversación. Probablemente es lo mejor.

\---

Harry no es tonto y sabe que Niall está completamente enamorado de Louis, es demasiado obvio para todos que está completamente embobado con su mejor amigo. La gente no lo menciona, y él lo aprecia porque, le gusta tener la oportunidad de celebrar su propia autocompasión completamente solo.

Louis dice que sí a una cita con Niall y Harry tiene que escuchar a Niall sobre lo totalmente increíble que fue y cómo Louis compartió su postre con él y luego le dio un sexo oral espectacular cuando lo dejó en casa, y no es como que Harry no se haya dado cuenta, porque Niall gimió como loco, sin ni siquiera tratar de contenerse.

―Estoy enamorado de Niall ―dice Harry cuando está desayunando con Liam y Zayn. Niall y Louis están en algún lugar haciendo dios sabe qué, pero Harry asume que no es nada inocente.

―Finalmente lo admites ―dice Liam con un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que Zayn dice―. Sí, bueno, yo estoy enamorado de Louis.

Tanto Harry como Liam miran con los ojos muy abiertos a Zayn, porque eso es definitivamente algo que ninguno de ellos vio venir. ―Eh ―dice Harry, pero Zayn lo interrumpe.

―Sé que es difícil ―dice él y Harry está agradecido de que no tiene que tratar de consolar a Zayn porque no tiene idea de que decirle―. Yo sé que él piensa que soy atractivo o lo que sea ―dice y Harry asiente porque, ¿cómo alguien podría pensar lo contrario? Zayn es posiblemente el mejor chico de la universidad y sí, Harry lo ha visto de reojo de vez en cuando, pero para él siempre ha sido Niall―. Es sólo que… no quiero ser alguien más, no quiero ser cualquier otro que caiga en los brazos de Louis. Yo quiero que sea… real, ¿sabes?

Liam asiente y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Zayn. Sí, Liam siempre ha sido el mejor en consolar a la gente. ―Lástima que ustedes no pudieron enamorarse el uno del otro ―bromea y Zayn mira a Harry.

―¿Quieres que le dé un puñetazo o tú quieres hacer los honores? ―pregunta con una sonrisa y Harry se ríe haciendo un gesto para que Zayn lo haga. El chico de pelo oscuro hace cosquillas a Liam, tumbándolo sobre la hierba mientras grita por misericordia.

Cuando Zayn finalmente se sienta de nuevo, dejando a Liam hecho un lío sobre la hierba, Harry sonríe con tristeza. ―¿Estás bien?

―Ya sabes, es como es ―dice y ríe, pensando en lo patético que está siendo al estar riéndose de sí mismo por ser tan idiota.

―Sí, definitivamente sé cómo es.

\---

Louis comienza a pasar mucho más tiempo en el apartamento con Niall y no es que a Harry le moleste, porque Louis siempre es divertido y la cena nunca se torna aburrida porque insiste en invadir la cocina y a ayudar a Harry mientras Niall se sienta en la sala tocando su guitarra y escribiendo canciones de amor que Harry pretende que son para él y finge que Louis no está alrededor. Al menos, así es como actúa.

―Niall, suenas como una gato moribundo, amor ―dice Louis en voz alta y Harry se ríe cuando Niall gruñe desde la otra habitación, poniendo su guitarra en  el suelo y escabulléndose a la cocina para meterse bajo el brazo de Louis mientras limpian el desorden.

Harry sabe que él va a ser el que termine la limpieza, aunque no le importa porque entonces es menor el tiempo que va a pasar observando a Louis y Niall sentados en el sillón mientras comparten risas y secretos.

Cuando Harry sale de su habitación por la mañana, es recibido por Louis saliendo del baño sólo en toalla, lo que realmente lo hace sentir mal porque sigue olvidando que ellos han estado saliendo por un mes y es prácticamente normal que pase alguna noche en el apartamento, pero simplemente no esperaba que la evidencia se estrellara justo en frente de su cara. Ya es bastante escuchar a los dos gimiendo en el dormitorio al lado del suyo. Pero Louis está ahí, medio desnudo y Harry no puede dejar de compararse con él. Es más robusto, pero aun así bien definido y está mucho más bronceado. Tal vez Harry no es para nada el tipo de Niall.

―Buenos días ―dice Louis y despeina el cabello de Harry cuando pasa a su lado y Harry realmente odia cuando la gente hace eso con su cabello porque lo hace sentir como si estuvieran tratando con un niño, así que frunce el ceño y se abre paso y Louis se disgusta por la forma en que Harry está actuando, pero el chico de pelo rizado decide ignorarlo.

\---

Harry pasa mucho tiempo pensando en lo feliz que Niall es con Louis, porque realmente, realmente es feliz. Y por supuesto, Harry desea que él y Niall fueran felices, pero está contento de que aún que no es como lo quiere, Niall sonríe cada día.

―¿Cómo va todo, Haz? ―le pregunta Liam cuando están estudiando juntos. Harry es consciente de que Liam se preocupa, que realmente lo hace, pero también es bastante incómodo para él hablar sobre el tipo inalcanzable del que está enamorado.

―Pues… bien ―dice Harry―. Niall es feliz y eso es lo que importa ―asiente con firmeza, tratando de convencerse de que es la verdad cuando su corazón está destrozándose dentro de su pecho.

―¿Eres feliz? ―pregunta Liam y Harry suspira. Porque no es feliz. No ha sido feliz durante un tiempo, desde que Louis y Zayn entraron en sus vidas. Y no es que no le agraden, de hecho, realmente los quiere, pero simplemente hacen que todo sea mil veces más complejo.

―No importa ―se encoge de hombros y Liam deja su pluma para ponerse de pie y caminar alrededor de la mesa. Se pone en cuclillas junto a Harry y pasa un brazo alrededor de él.

―Sí importa ―dice Liam y Harry cae sobre el brazo de Liam como si fuera lo único que lo mantiene en posición vertical.

\---

Louis invita a los cuatro a pasar un rato en su apartamento ahora que algunos de los amigos con el que lo comparte se han ido a su ciudad natal. Harry piensa que fue extraño cuando se enteró que Louis y Zayn no vivían juntos, porque Zayn vive en casa de su madre. Aunque la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasa con Louis.

Los cinco están sentados alrededor de la televisión viendo un partido de fútbol y Harry está en el suelo, de espalda al sofá, apoyado entre las piernas de Niall y cada vez que algo emocionante sucede, Niall brinca y casi golpea la cerveza de Harry, pero Harry ni siquiera considera cambiarse de lugar.

Zayn está sentando como Harry, en el suelo y entre las piernas de Louis y Harry lo mira  y se ríe porque los dos están sufriendo de lo mismo, pero al menos Louis le está prestando atención a Zayn, porque tiene la mano en su pelo y él es probablemente, él único que tiene el poder de estropear el flequillo de Zayn.

En el medio tiempo, Liam se pone de pie para traer más cervezas y para volver a llenar el plato de papas fritas mientras Louis dice: ―¿Adivinen en los pantalones de quien finalmente entré? ―las cejas de Harry se elevan cuando siente a Niall poniéndose rígido detrás de él.

Él mira hacia Louis quien sonríe con orgullo hacia Zayn, quien se sonroja y murmura algo como: ―¡Cállate, Lou!

―No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Malik ―dice, sin dejar de sonreír como si nada de esto esté mal―. Soy increíblemente difícil de resistir ¿no es así, Nialler? ―dice en broma, moviéndose para golpear el brazo de Niall. Harry finalmente se gira para mirar a Niall, quien parece aturdido. Sus labios están en una línea apretada y el ceño arrugado como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué diablos está pasando y para ser honesto, Harry se siente de la misma manera.

―Uh ―dice Niall y Louis hace pucheros.

―Niall, ¡dile a la gente que soy fantástico! Se queja y Niall niega con la cabeza y después asiente.

―Él... sí, es un...

Louis suspira y rueda los ojos. ―Bueno, yo creo que todos sabemos lo que Niall está tratando de decir. Soy muy bueno en la cama.

―¿Me he perdido algo? ―Harry mueve la cabeza para mirar a Liam, quien está de pie como si hubiera sido mejor nunca haber regresado de la cocina.

―Sí ―dice Louis―. Te perdiste de Zayn y Niall  acordando mis habilidades sexuales y...

―Louis, ¿podrías callarte por un segundo? ―grita Liam y si algo puede silenciar una habitación, es Liam levantando la voz.

―Um… ―dice Louis y Liam levanta la ceja, como si lo desafiara a seguir con la frase. Zayn parece increíblemente tímido y Niall todavía se ve como si se hubiera topado cincuenta veces contra una pared de ladrillo. Harry pone una mano sobre el tobillo de Niall, acariciándolo suavemente y Niall sale de su trance para mirarlo y por un segundo le da una agradecida sonrisa.

―Eres realmente un idiota, Louis ―dice Liam y Niall mueve su mirada hacia Louis.

―Yo no sabía que estabas acostándote con otras personas ―dice en voz baja y los ojos de Louis se amplían cuando finalmente se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

―Yo… no sabía que tu no lo estabas ―dice con facilidad―. Yo pensé que Harry y tú...

―¿Harry y yo? ―grita Niall―. No seas ridículo Louis. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Y bien, eso duele mucho más de lo que debería, piensa Harry. Obviamente Niall cree que sería raro y definitivamente, él y Niall no están en la misma página respeto a eso.

―¡Maldita sea, Niall! No sabía que esto estaba destinado a ser exclusivo.

―¿Por qué no podía serlo? ―pregunta Niall y Louis gruñe.

―No lo sé. Pensé que estábamos en la misma página, pero obviamente...

―No lo estamos. Termina Niall y Louis al menos tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado. Niall se levanta del sofá antes de que Louis tenga realmente la oportunidad de procesar lo que está pasando.

―Niall ―dice Zayn―. Yo...

―Está bien, Zayn ―dice Niall con una resignada sonrisa―. Todos podemos ver lo jodidamente enamorado que estás de Louis. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Y entonces sale del apartamento. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llegar Harry a casa?

\---

Niall se siente mal por un tiempo. No sonríe y hace caso omiso de las llamadas de Louis. Harry realmente no quiere que la relación de los cinco se vea afectada, así que trata de responder las llamadas de Louis cuando Niall no quiere hacerlo y habla con él por un tiempo, pero aun así le dice a Louis que no cuando él pide hablar con Niall.

―No tienes por qué hacer eso ―dice Niall cada vez que Harry cuelga con un suspiro, y Harry se escoge de hombros.

―Si tengo ―dice y Niall levanta una ceja―. No querrás dejar de ser su amigo, Niall.

―Sí lo haré.

―No lo harás, Ni.

Porque la cosa es que Harry sólo quiere que Niall sea feliz como lo fue pocas semanas antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Harry nunca había visto a Niall tan feliz, aunque claro, él hubiera querido que la razón por la que Niall sonriera hubiera sido por él  y no Louis, pero no importaba, porque aun así era lindo verlo sonreír y eso era lo que Harry extrañaba.  Extrañaba al Niall que gritaba tan fuerte cuando veía el fútbol que los vecinos llamaban a la puerta para pedirle que se callara, y al Niall que siempre hacía un lío cuando cocinaba. Ahora Niall está limpiando y eso está complemente mal en muchos niveles.

Todo lo que Harry espera es que las cosas se arreglen pronto porque no puede seguir aguantando esto. Probablemente preferiría ver a Niall y Louis besándose que seguir con toda esta situación.

\---

Harry está cocinando la cena cuando Niall entra a la cocina y dice: ―Tenemos que hablar. Todo esto es muy serio y Harry se quema con la salsa de la pasta, porque él no estaba esperando esto.

―¿Puedo terminar primero la cena? ―pregunta Harry y Niall niega con la cabeza. Harry frunce el ceño y apaga la estufa para poder darle toda su atención a Niall sin tener que preocuparse sobre la correcta cocción del tomate.

―Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Harry, con la espalda apoyada sobre el mostrador y Niall levanta una ceja.

―Así que, Zayn me dijo que estás interesado en mi ―dice Niall y cuando Harry no responde, añade―. Y al decir interesado en mí, quiero decir, él dijo que estás enamorado de mí.

Diablos, piensa Harry. Debido a que esto no era definitivamente lo que esperaba escuchar. Así no era como se imaginaba que Niall averiguaría acerca de sus sentimientos. Maldito Zayn. Sólo porque está herido por lo de Louis ahora le ha dicho todo a Niall y ha jodido todo, porque ahora no cree que su amistad con Niall sobreviva esto.

Harry toma una respiración profunda y dice: ―Sí ―y se aclara la garganta―. Sí, yo diría que es bastante exacto. Está realmente muy orgulloso de que se las arregló para mirar a Niall a los ojos, cuando imaginó que cuando confesara su amor a su mejor amigo iba a morirse de nervios y todo iba a involucrar un montón de torpeza.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―pregunta Niall, pero lo hace de forma desesperada, como si estuviera bastante enojado con el hecho de que Harry mantuviera algo tan enorme y monumental en secreto. ¿Pero que esperaba que hiciera? Piensa Harry.

―Yo ―dice Harry―. “Tú… Louis”.

―Pero aun así.

―¡No habría hecho ninguna diferencia! ―llora Harry y si, es por eso que no discuten muy a menudo. Son  una mierda en esto si son honestos. Harry tropieza con sus palabras y Niall se enoja con facilidad, interrumpe cuando no debe y termina mucho más enojado de lo necesario.

―Podría haberlo hecho ―dice Niall y Harry resopla, rodando los ojos.

―¿Es una broma verdad? Niall, ¿te has visto a ti mismo en torno a Louis? Yo... esto no es algo que quiera discutir. ¡Tú amas a Louis!

Niall parece que está  punto de contestar, pero bueno, él ama a Louis y obviamente lo sabe. ―Deberías habérmelo dicho ―él dice y Harry suspira.

―No es gran cosa.

―¡Es gran cosa! ―grita Niall y luego se muerde el labio, porque no quiere ser un idiota al respecto, y en gran parte es obvio para Harry porque conoce lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que cuando él grita y trata de calmarse, es porque realmente le preocupa la persona con la que está discutiendo―. ¿Es porque nos acostamos? ―pregunta―. ¿Te enamoras de cada tipo con el que te acuestas o algo así?

―¡No! ―llora Harry, sus mejillas arden debido a la vergüenza―. No es que te importe, pero tú fuiste el primer chico con el que me acosté ―los ojos de Niall se ensanchan con horror―. Además, yo estaba enamorado de ti antes de eso.

Niall lo mira atónito por un momento, como si no supiera que decir o hacer con esa pieza de información. ―Yo estaba… tú nunca... quiero decir. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? ―le pregunta y Harry se encoge de hombros.

―No quería que pensaras que era un tonto ―dice en voz baja y Niall gime.

―Por dios, Harry. Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

―Nialler, si me dices que eso hubiera cambiado las cosas, entonces voy a decir que lo siento. Harry sólo quiere detener la pelea.

Niall se pasa la mano por la cara y suspira. ―Diablos, Harry, no quiero que te disculpes ―dice él y Harry suspira.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no estoy enojado por el hecho de que estés enamorado de mí. Yo sólo...

―Me refería a pedirte disculpas por no decirte, tonto ―dice Harry, sonriendo un poco, pero lo hace por obligación y piensa que Niall puede saberlo.

―Lo siento ―dice Niall finalmente y la sonrisa se cae de la cara de Harry.

―Está bien.

―No.

―Niall ―dice Harry, dando un paso hacia adelante y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y no entiende porque él es quien está reconfortando a Niall pero han sido unas semanas difíciles para el rubio y sin duda él lo necesita más―. Está bien, de verdad… está bien.

Y de verdad, no lo está.

\---

Tal vez cuando estaban peleando, Harry dijo que iba a estar bien, pero termina jodidamente lejos de estar bien. De hecho, esta probablemente mucho más que lejos de estar bien. Hubo unos días, después de la palea, en que sólo orbitaban uno alrededor del otro con sonrisas forzadas y unas palmaditas en el hombro y una pequeña y dolorosa charla cada vez que se veían obligados a compartir el mismo espacio por algún tiempo, como en la cena.

Aparte de eso, tiene que sumar el silencio. Como aquel que se produce y se siente incómodo cuando ambos tratan de pasar por la puerta al mismo tiempo y no se ríen de ello como lo hacían antes.

Harry empieza a tener la clara sensación de que estaba en lo cierto de no decirle a Niall como se sentía. Porque si esto es cómo reacciona, o como la confesión impacta su amistad, se alegra de que por lo menos hace algún tiempo todo fue bien aunque haya sufrido por no expresar sus sentimientos.

―No sé qué hacer ―le dice Harry a Liam, con la cabeza entre las manos mientras están en la cafetería del otro lado del campus. Los dos tienen un descanso de dos horas entre clases y por lo general Harry iría a casa, pero Niall está ahí y si, han llegado al punto de evitarse por completo el uno al otro. Además, él realmente necesita hablar con alguien que no sea Niall y apenas había visto a Louis y a Zayn durante la última semana.

―Dale tiempo, Haz ―dice Liam y Harry gime.

―Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo. Eres Liam Payne, ¿no se supone que debes de ser profundo o algo así? ―le pregunta.

―Louis sorprendentemente es quien sabe que decir en estos casos ¿no? ―dice Liam y Harry se queja acerca de cómo Louis es realmente bueno en muchas cosas, pero Liam simplemente lo ignora―. Además, todo el mundo tiene razón. Es un tema delicado. El amor y todo esto. Me sorprende que ustedes no se sintieran incómodos estando alrededor del otro. Lo estás haciendo bien, confía en mí.

Harry levanta la cabeza y da un largo trago a su café, mueve el pelo de sus ojos y mira su reloj. ―Odio la universidad ―dice finalmente y Liam se ríe.

―Mierda, estás algo emocional hoy ¿verdad? ―dice y Harry sonríe.

―Si hay algo que puede hacerme sonreír, es Liam Payne maldiciendo ―dice Harry y Liam rueda los ojos cuando se pone de pie para pagar los dos cafés.

\---

Harry pasa mucho tiempo entre estar en casa y entre convenciéndose a sí mismo que es tiempo de estudiar, pero en realidad, simplemente ve la televisión hasta que se hace de noche y se pregunta dónde está Niall. Y es que Niall ha estado llegando a casa mucho más tarde desde su pelea y Harry se pregunta si tal vez lo cambió por Louis o si está pasando más tiempo con Zayn o algo así, pero está demasiado asustado de preguntar por miedo a que la respuesta sea la primera.

Oye que la puerta está siendo abierta y el ruido de las llaves cuando caen en el plato junto a la puerta. No deja de mirar el televisor cuando Niall entra en la sala, quitándose los zapatos para colapsar en el sillón al lado del sofá donde Harry está sentado.

―¿Qué estamos viendo? ―pregunta Niall y Harry finalmente lo mira. Deseando no haberlo hecho. El cabello de Niall está todo despeinado y se ve muy cansado. Suena estúpido, pero Niall se ve especialmente delicioso cuando está agotado, pero en este momento, sólo se ve resignado. Como si no estuviera cansado por falta de sueño, es más por la falta de… algo. Harry no quiere pensar que es por la falta de Louis.

―Uh… sólo un estúpido documental ―dice e intenta no estremecerse con lo incómodo que es este momento, pero adivina que tiene que acostumbrase porque ha sido así durante unas semanas y parece que cada vez es peor―. Realmente no estoy poniendo atención.

Niall se ríe, pero no sucede mucho más. ―Siempre has tenido un gusto impecable en los programas de televisión, Hazza ―dice y Harry ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para quejarse. Él está a punto de ofrecerse en hacer la cena, cuando Niall se levanta y se mueve hacia él con un suspiro y una mano en el pelo.

―Uh, hola ―dice Harry y Niall se hunde lentamente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas como si fuera algo que haya hecho todos los días y tal vez esto no debería de ser algo molesto para Harry pero sabe que lo más seguro es que esto no sea nada sexual, aunque los dedos de Niall estén frotando pequeños círculos en el cruce de su mandíbula y su cuello.

Los labios de Niall chocan inesperadamente contra los suyos y Harry necesita un segundo para que su cuerpo se ponga al día con su cerebro y mueve la cabeza hacia atrás para decir: ―Niall, ¿Qué estás? ―pero Niall lo interrumpe de nuevo con sus labios. Sus dedos se mueven a través de la cabeza de Harry y la mantienen en su lugar. Como si Harry deseara moverla. Él deja que sus manos se deslicen bajo la camiseta de Niall, un poco vacilante al principio, pero finalmente armándose de valor para moverlas por la espalda del rubio, tirándolo un poco más cerca.

Cuando Niall se sienta de nuevo, con un suspiro, Harry frunce el ceño con las manos de Niall todavía en su rostro. ―Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry ―dice Niall en voz baja.

Harry asiente con la cabeza. ―Ni, si aún sientes algo por Louis.

―Sí ―dice Niall finalmente, haciendo que su aliento haga cosquillas en el rostro de Harry, porque él todavía está tan cerca.

―Está bien ―dice Harry mientras saca a Niall de encima de él. Porque Harry está dispuesto a esperar a Niall, por su sonrisa y por sus labios. Él esperara por siempre. Sólo no sabe si Niall va a permitírselo.


End file.
